An image forming apparatus, such as a printer, copier, fax, all-in-one device, or multipurpose device may use developing agent such as toner, ink or other image forming substance, which may be disposed on media to form an image. The developing agent may be fixed to the media using an image forming apparatus, which may apply heat and/or pressure to the toner. The image forming apparatus may include a nip through which the media may be passed. The nip may be formed by a heating device opposing a roller, such as a pressure roller or a back-up roller. A component, such as a belt or film, may be included in the forming device, in proximity to the heating device to aid the transport of media through the fixing device nip.